<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Princess - Linktober 2020 day 5 - Plant/Flora by nayruprinze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842588">Silent Princess - Linktober 2020 day 5 - Plant/Flora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayruprinze/pseuds/nayruprinze'>nayruprinze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Linktober 2020, Mentioned Link (Legend of Zelda), Silent Princess Flowers (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayruprinze/pseuds/nayruprinze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This one here is called the silent princess. It’s a rare, endangered species. Despite our efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here, in the wild. All that we can hope... is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own.” - Princess Zelda</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Princess - Linktober 2020 day 5 - Plant/Flora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! New face in the Zelda fanfic community here. I just wanted to give you a heads up that this probably isn't very amazing. I've never published any of my work before, but the 5th prompt (plant/fauna) for Linktober 2020 inspired me to give it a go with my favourite fictional flower. That said, I hope you enjoy this little blurb for what it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Princess Zelda hadn’t always liked the silent princess as well as she did now. When she was a child, to her it was a flower among others, although prettier than many. She never saw much of it, and only spared it the occasional thought, dedicated to hoping it wouldn’t go extinct. Her mother had said it reminded her of Zelda. They had the same tenacity, she’d said. When Zelda had made up her mind to do something, she wouldn’t give up until she’d seen it through,even as a young girl. The flower was the same. Even on the brink of extinction, it carried on growing, hanging on to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda may not have understood her mother back then, all those years ago, but she certainly did now. Silly as it may have seemed to others, she felt a kinship with the silent princess. The state of the flower’s well-being in the world seemed to somehow mirror her own. Once Ganon had been bested by Link and she was reunited with him, there were fields full of silent princesses. She’d never seen so many of them in one place. Those 100 years ago, there had always been at most one, maybe two, growing in the same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in Kakariko village, she’d spoken to Impa, and happened to mention the flower. Impa, ever so nice, had told her about everything that had happened while Zelda was caught up in the castle. In that time, the flora and fauna around Hyrule had recovered fairly well, but no one had seen as much as a trace of the silent princess anymore. Everyone had thought it had gone extinct. The decades passed, without the flower anywhere to be seen. Until, Impa explained, it reappeared suddenly not eight months ago. It was as rare as before, but it was alive. It was the first time in one hundred years that anyone had seen the flower, and that had given Impa hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all those years, the silent princess had returned to Hyrule. During that century alone with Ganon, Zelda had never given up the fight. Neither had the flower, one lonesome bloom tenaciously sticking it out in perhaps the last place anyone would have dared venture to find it. Princess Zelda’s study.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again! I realise this was very short, but I do hope you liked it at least a little. I'm very open to constructive criticism in the comments if you have any, and if so Please do not be afraid to give me advice. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, I appreciate you big time!</p><p>Much love, Nene</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>